TLC
by KSTapp
Summary: When Emma wakes up sick, she had to accept that she now has people in her life who will give her some tender loving care.


TLC

She knew as soon as she struggled to open her eyes that she would have to call in sick today. Her throat had been a little scratchy yesterday, but she had ignored it and all of the other symptoms. There was too much to do and she didn't have time to be sick. Unfortunately her stubbornness had not stopped her from becoming ill.

Perhaps if she had gone to the pharmacy or Doctors yesterday, she could have prevented it from becoming worse. Emma groaned at the thought of seeing Sneezy or Whale which was probably why she hadn't bothered.

"Morning Love." How Killian could be so chirpy at this hour of the morning, she would never know. "I've called your Father and told him you won't be saving Storybrooke today." He handed her a steaming mug of something that definitely wasn't coffee.

"What is this?" He was always trying to get her to eat more healthy food. They had ended up compromising on breakfast, with Killian agreeing to make a healthy breakfast for Emma and Henry on Monday through to Saturday and allowing them to have their preferred breakfast of pop tarts on Sunday. They were still working on lunch and dinner.

"Honey and Lemon to sooth your throat." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Breakfast will be ready shortly so keep yourself warm and drink your drink."

She watched him leave the room before tasting her drink. Typical of Killian to notice she was ill and being prepared for it. She had to admit, the drink was helping her throat and it tasted good. It was nice to be looked after once in a while.

Still, if she didn't get Henry up for school he would sleep the day away. Before she could swing her legs out of bed her son walked in with a breakfast tray. "Killian said you'd probably try and get out of bed." He chuckled before carefully sitting down at the end of it.

"You're having breakfast in here as well?" She honestly didn't feel that hungry, but since Killian and Henry had made so much effort, she would at least try to eat something.

"Killian's really into having meals as a family." Henry shrugged and handed his mother a bowl of fruit salad. "Besides he's a really good cook for a guy with one hand. Just don't tell him I said that or he'll stop us from eating pop tarts and anything greasy."

"Your secrets safe with me Kid." Henry was probably right. Emma wasn't sure life would be worth living without Pop tarts, toasted cheese sandwiches and onion rings.

"Eat up." Killian announced as he walked in with another tray which had hot chocolate on it. He had taken to having it with cinnamon as well despite finding the beverage a bit on the sweet side.

"This is great, but I'm not that hungry." At this moment she would be happy to sleep the day away.

"Alright Sweetheart." Killian began eating his own breakfast. "The lad and I will stay home with you and take care of you." He handed her some tablets. "Henry assures me these will assist you in your recovery."

Emma saw he had handed for some Tylenol. There was no way Henry was getting out of going to school, so she took the tablets, finished her lemon and honey drink and ate some of her breakfast. In all fairness though, Killian did always make enough food to feed the crew of a ship.

"Looks as though you're heading to school Lad." Killian started clearing away the breakfast dishes, but obviously both he and Henry had known that Emma would never allow Henry to use her as an excuse not to go to school. But also it was a card that Killian was willing to use if he had to.

"I'll just go and make you some lunch." But it appeared neither of the men in her life were going to allow her to get out of bed.

"Killian's already made my lunch. He's just checking that I didn't sneak some Pop Tarts into my bag as well." Henry kissed his Mother's cheek. "I'll see you after school." And with that he disappeared downstairs with one of the trays. Five minutes later the front door could be heard closing.

"Can I at least leave my bed to use the bathroom?" She hated being sick and usually she just worked through it. Also she had just consumed two drinks and felt ready to burst.

"Of course Love." Killian disappeared with the other tray, but chances were he would be back soon to make sure she was back in bed.

Moving into the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked almost grey. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to spend the day in bed. Besides it would stop Killian fussing over her. Maybe after a nap she could look at some of the paperwork she had brought home.

She hadn't counted on falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow and not waking until Henry came home from school. She had to admit she felt a lot better and her reflection agreed with her. Pulling on her robe she made her way downstairs.

In the kitchen she found Killian fixing dinner while Henry sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. Every now and again Henry would ask Killian something about the maths he was doing and the Pirate would take a look at the problem and re-phrase it to enable Henry to work out the answer for himself.

It suddenly dawned on Emma that this was what it was like to be part of a family. "So what's for dinner?" She had a feeling that Killian had known she had been watching them, but Henry clearly hadn't.

"Are you feeling better Mom? Killian said you've been asleep all day. And snoring." Henry chuckled. He knew Killian only said that to get a rise out of his Mother.

"I don't snore." Emma glared at her boyfriend who just smirked at her and continued with dinner. "I do feel a lot better though."

"Perhaps you should take a couple of days off a week Love. You've been wearing yourself out. It's no wonder you got ill." Killian kissed her forehead as he placed the dinner plates in front of Henry so he could set the table.

"Well, I'm the Saviour. Being available 24/7 is part of the gig." Emma sat down at the table. "I really am feeling better though." She knew he was right.

"Glad to hear it." Killian started putting platters on the table. "But you won't save anyone if you keep getting ill."

"You're beginning to sound like my Father." Emma had never wanted to be the Saviour but since she was, she was going to do the job to the best of her abilities. "You know it's not as though I can quit being the Saviour."

"No Mom, but you can take a couple of days off being the Sherriff for the week." Henry moved his school books off of the table.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Emma wanted so badly to claim she could do both. But even she had to admit it was all getting to be too much. If the visions had taught her anything, it was to live life to the fullest. She couldn't exactly do that if she was getting ill.

"Yep." Henry grinned. "Guess you'll just have to get used to people caring about you."

"Guess I will." It wouldn't be easy but she guessed she could make some adjustments. If would be nice to have at least one day a week where it was just the three of them.

"That's my stubborn Lass." Killian smiled perceptively. "I'm sure your Father won't mind working one day of the weekend."

"You have this all worked out, don't you." She knew her Father wouldn't mind. "So what am I going to do with my day off?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." He had planned to take out the Jolly Roger with Henry soon. It would be made more enjoyable with Emma's presence. "Now eat your dinner and then back to bed with you." She was still a little pale for his liking."

"Aye, aye Captain." Normally she would have dug her heels in over being told what to do, but she was still a little tired. And she knew he was only thinking of her health.

Henry chuckled to himself. Come tomorrow, his Mother would be back to her feisty self. But for tonight they were just a typical family having dinner together. 

5


End file.
